Warm and Cool
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Kau akan merasakan dimana saat saat rasa dingin bersentuhan dengan rasa hangat, dan sebaliknya. SPECIAL FOR DANIEL RADCLIFFE'S BIRTHDAY! RnR, please.


Title: Warm and Cool

Disclaimer: JK Rowling forevaaaah..

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter (Drarry)

Genre: Romance.

Rated: T

Summary: Kau akan merasakan dimana saat saat rasa dingin bersentuhan dengan rasa hangat, dan sebaliknya.

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

Salju-salju putih mulai menyapa, udara dingin dengan cepat menusuk tulang belulang Harry yang sedari tadi berada di bawah pohon rindang. Ia menatap kosong hamparan air berwarna hitam. Ia menghiraukan butir-butir putih yang halus dan dinginnya udara sore itu. Ia tak pernah serelaks ini sebelumnya, ia berharap tak ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya saat ini. Biarpun dia relaks saat ini, ia tiba-tiba sangat menggigil kedinginan karena hembusan udara yang semakin kencang, padahal tubuh Harry terbungkus oleh jaketnya yang cukup tebal.. Namun, Harry tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, ia tetap menikmati suasana yang menurutnya itu sangat menenangkan dirinya.

Suara hentakan kaki yang tidak begitu keras menghampiri Harry. Ia hampir tak mendengarkan suara itu, namun saat langkah kaki itu berada cukup dekat dengan Harry, ia langsung menoleh ke kanan yang dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Awalnya, Harry mengira itu adalah Hermione, ternyata salah. Pria jangkung berambut pirang platina dan kulitnya sangat pucat menghampiri Harry.

"Dingin, Potter?" tanya Draco sarkatis. Harry tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, ia terus menatap kosong danau hitam. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Draco menatap dalam diam Harry, berharap Harry mengijinkan duduk di sampingnya.

Harry menoleh ke arah Draco yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia hanya diam saja memandangi pria berjaket lebih tipis darinya. "Duduklah, Malfoy. Asalkan kau ti..." perkataan Harry tiba-tiba terpotong.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu, Potter." seringai bibir Draco muncul.

Draco yang tadi dalam posisi berdiri, sekarang duduk di samping pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Tak ada di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Draco yang menatap danau hitam tersebut merasa ingin ada sedikit pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana urusanmu dengan Weasley?"

"Begitulah, ia tak pernah menyapaku, dan aku tak berharap ia menyapaku" lirih Harry.

"Aku tak mengira kecemburuan Weasley terhadapmu sangat besar hanya karena kau berpelukan dengan Granger di koridor kemarin." Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Harry menundukkan kepalanya, melihat butiran salju yang turun dari rambutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka masalahnya akan serumit ini. Aku tak ingin persahabatan di antara Aku, Ron, dan Hermione berakhir."

Draco yang melihat pemandangan kelabu dari Harry itu tampak sangat bersimpati dan kalem. Draco yang tadi berada di samping Harry, kini ia berada di depan Harry. Ia mengangkat dagu Harry dengan telunjuk kanannya nan lembut, sehingga Harry berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Persahabatan tak 'kan pernah berakhir, Potter." ujar Draco. Draco menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menggemgam tangan Harry. Harry merasakan begitu hangatnya tangan Draco.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Potter." Tangan Draco yang lainnya diletakkan di pipi kanan Harry. Draco merasa tangan kirinya lebih dingin.

"Kau kedinginan, Potter."

Harry merasa pipi merah pucatnya terasa hangat disentuh tangan Draco nan lembut. Seketika, Harry menutup matanya, merasakan dalam diam kehangatan tangan Draco yang berada di tangan kiri dan pipi kanannya. Draco merenggangkan tangannya dari pipi Harry. Namun, seketika tangan kanan Harry menahan tangan Draco yang merenggang.

"Kau sangat butuh kehangatan saat ini". Harry hanya tersenyum manis menatap lembut mata silver Draco.

"Kau benar-benar membutuhkan kehangatan, Potter."

Draco dengan lembut memeluk tubuh Harry yang 'unyil' tersebut. Harry seakan tergeletak di padang rumput yang hangat. Ia membelas pelukan Draco dengan erat, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco. Tak sehangat ini sebelumnya, pelukan Draco lebih menenangkannya dari pelukan-pelukan orang terdekat Harry. Draco menikmati balasan pelukan dari Harry. Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menutup mata mereka. Saling menikmati pelukan yang mereka berikan. Draco tau yang dilakukannya itu sangat membuat Harry sangat nyaman. "Aku akan berikan kehangatan untukmu, Potter" lirih Draco.

"Tapi, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya Harry. Draco tersenyum menawan dan menjawab dengan nada lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa? I have no idea."

"Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Benci? Jika aku membencimu tak akan kulakukan ini." Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah tertawa. "Hahaha... Kau memang lambat berpikir, huh."

Mendengar itu membuat Harry menjadi kesal. "Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku, pergi saja!" kesal Harry melepaskan dirinya rengkuhan Draco.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?" tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk saja.

"Temui aku saat selesai mengerjakan OWLs dari Prof. Snape."

-ooo-

"Dammit!" Draco menendang sofa yang ada di hadapannya dengan sangat keras. Ia melampiaskan semua amarahnya dengan memberantakkan seluruh isi ruang rekreasi.

Weasley. Ronald Billius Weasley lah yang membuat amarah Draco. Ia memberi tahu Snape kalau Draco menyontek dalam ujian OWLs kemarin. "Awas kau, Weasley! Kau akan menderita seumur hidup!" gumam Draco. Ia bersumpah kalau Ron tak akan lulus ujian OWLs di segala mata pelajaran. Draco menenangkan dirinya, ia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata merkurinya dan duduk terlentang di sofa. "Aku butuh angin untuk saat ini." ujar anak yang mempunyai nama Draco Lucius Malfoy tersebut. Ia menginginkan udara sejuk di pinggir Danau Hitam.

FLASHBACK

Ron tertawa puas saat menceritakan semuanya pada Harry. "Mukanya sangat pucat seperti Bunshee saat itu. Hahahaha."

Harry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar tawaan temannya itu. Beberapa anak Slytherin melirik kesal kepada anak berambut merah tersebut. Ron berhasil mengurangi 100 poin dari Slytherin. Ron menatap seluruh anak di meja Slytherin dengan seringai bibirnya. "Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu, Ron" kata Hermione.

"Biar dia tau rasa!" ujar Ron.

"Tapi tak ingatkah kau, saat di tahun ketiga kau berhasil membuat Malfoy basah kuyup tercebur di danau hitam. Itu sudah cukup."

"Itu belum cukup, 'Er!" bantah Ron.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat kau juga harus berhati-hati terhadap Malfoy. Bisa-bisa dia dapat membakar rambutmu." tukas Hermione. Harry serasa tidak mood makan siang hari ini. Ia ingin ke danau hitam, tempat favoritenya di Hogwarts. "Ron, 'Mione aku ingin ke asrama saat ini. Lanjutkankah makan siang kalian." bohong Harry. Kedua sahabat baiknya itu mengangguk pelan. Harry bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar dan menuju ke tempat favoritenya, danau hitam.

Saat itu Draco telah berada di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir danau hitam. Ia menyesal pergi ke sana, pasalnya bukan ketenangan yang didapat Draco, malah udara panas yang didapatkannya. "Ah, sial! Aku lupa sekarang ini musim panas." Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Hati Draco yang panas, semakin panas karena berada di tempat itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kausnya agar mendapatkan udara sejuk di dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Draco yang sibuk dengan suasana hatinya, Harry mendapati Draco berada di tempat favoritnya itu. Awalnya Harry ingin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke aula besar. Namun karena ia butuh relaks, mau tak mau ia melanjutkan niatnya untuk bertengger di pinggir danau hitam.

Draco yang melihat Harry menghampirinya, berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya mengibas-ibaskan kausnya tersebut. "Maaf. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Harry.

"Tak masalah, Potter". Mendengar itu Harry seketika memberi senyum naturalnya kepada Draco. Draco hanya menatapnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini, Potter?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Hanya membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan. Dan menepati janjimu beberapa bulan lalu."

"Dan, tumben sekali kau berada di sini?" tanya balik Harry.

"Sama sepertimu. Tapi aku menyesal datang kesini, udaranya panas." Harry mendapati Draco penuh dengan peluh di tubuhnya yang dilapisi kaus berwarna hijau tosca. Draco tampak lebih seksi saat itu menurut Harry. Harry yang terus menerus melihat Draco, seketika terkejut saat Draco berbicara. "Hei, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Draco.

"Kau penuh keringat, Malfoy." jawab Harry.

"Ini karena udaranya sangat panas." Harry hanya mengangguk pelan.

Beberapa saat mereka tak membicarakan apapun. "Omong-omong, soal Ron..." ucapan Harry terpotong.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun mengenai dia sekarang, Potter." lirih Draco.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkan Ron."

"Lain waktu..." pungkas Draco. Harry hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Kesunyian terjadi lagi di antara mereka berdua yang cukup lama. Harry melirik Draco yang ternyata tertidur. Ia mengrenyitkan alisnya karena pemandangan yang jarang terjadi seperti ini. Wajah Draco sangat merah dan penuh keringat. Saat tangan kiri Harry tak sengaja menyentuh tangan kanan Draco, ia begitu terkejut. Kulit Draco yang pernah ia rasakan di tahun keempat itu sangat panas.

"Draco? Kau tak apa? Ayo kita kembali ke asrama. Di sini terlalu panas" ujar Harry. Draco yang tadi tertidur, kini ia membuka matanya. Dan tak diduga oleh Harry, tiba-tiba Draco memeluknya. Harry membelalakkan matanya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia dipeluk oleh seorang Malfoy. "Only need you, right now." kata Draco. Ukiran senyum Harry terukir jelas.

"Would you?" tanya Draco. Mendengarkan itu, Harry langsung membelai rambut platina Draco yang basah. Ia seketika mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, di saat Harry kedinginan di sana, Draco memeluknya dengan lembut. Sekarang gilirannya membuat tubuh Draco stabil di pelukannya.

"Kau butuh kesejukkan." Draco mempererat pelukannya, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tubuh Harry yang lebih kecil darinya. "Tak apa, Draco. Lanjutkanlah tidurmu." kata Harry. Di cuaca yang panas begini, tubuh Harry begitu dingin. Sedikit aneh menurut Draco, namun Draco tak menghiraukan. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pelukan, kesejukan, dan kasih sayang dari Harry.

Harry hampir saja lupa, ia ingin menanyakan alasan Draco memeluknya saat itu seperti memeluk kekasihnya.

"Jadi, Draco. Mengapa kau lakukan semua itu? Aku tak mengerti." tanya Harry. "Draco?" . "Draco?"

Namun terlambat, Draco malah tertidur saat Harry menanyakan itu.

"Huft. Dasar!"

Senyum simpul Draco tercipta, entah karena ia mendengarkan Harry, atau bermimpi. Beberapa menit berlalu, Harry menyusul Draco tidur dengan posisi kepalanya yang berada di atas kepala Draco. Namun, saat Harry terlelap, Draco berkata sesuatu dengan sangat lembut dan kasih sayang.

"Love you, Harry. I want you more than this and anything."

O

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

O

_FIN_

-ooo-

A/N:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANIEL RADCLIFFE!

Saat ini dirimu udah 25 tahun. Uh, berasa baru kemarin liat dirimu masih bocah polos tanpa rokok, mantan-mantan, dan pacalmu itu! Huh.

Semoga yang terbaik selalu buat kamu ya, Dan! :* ohya, dan langgeng terus sama Tom. Haha

amin..

Mind to review? :v


End file.
